Por siempre
by AndICan'tBeSheAgain
Summary: Él y yo no eramos nada, pese a que nos besaramos, pese a que nos tocaramos, pese a que le amara. Él y yo no eramos nada, porque él no me amaba. Sasuke-Sakura


Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del autor de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por Siempre**

**Por:**

**Andie Mosby**

Estábamos a mitad de la penúltima clase, todos estaban más que agotados y nadie le prestaba atención a la menuda profesora que, en ese instante, intentaba mantener un poco de orden. Aburrida miré hacia atrás donde, totalmente absorto, Sasuke jugaba con su iPod Touch. Me reí de la ironía, a él no le gustaba Apple. Y justo en ese instante levanto la mirada.

—¿Qué?— Pregunto con la ceja hacia arriba.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza mientras lo seguía contemplando, a él, a mi _amigo._

Y digo amigo pese a que todos crean lo contrario, porque sí, él sólo era mi amigo, aunque nos besáramos, aunque durmiéramos juntos, aunque nos tocáramos y saciáramos el uno del otro, él sólo era mi amigo.

Porque él no quería nada más.

Había sido tanto tiempo atrás, más de 11 meses tal vez, cuando él y yo dejamos de ser simples amigos, había comenzado siendo una tontería. Besándonos torpemente y pasando luego a algo nada torpe.

—¿Vamos a seguir así?— Pregunté, mirándolo expectante, porque él, como todos los demás lo sabían, que yo le amaba.— Necesito una respuesta.

—¿Tú quieres seguir así?— Y eso lo demostraba, que él no quería nada conmigo, bueno _sí quería_, pero nada serio.

— Yo quiero lo que tú quieras— Porque era verdad.

Y así habían pasado todo los meses siguientes, viéndonos a escondidas, o enfrente de todos. Temiendo cada fin de semana que él me abandonara por otra sin más, porqué lo de nosotros sólo era un juego, y yo lo tenía claro. Pero yo lo quería sólo para mí, aunque él fuera de todas.

Todos los días nos besábamos, todos los días nos tocábamos, todos los días yo lo amaba a él. Y uno de esos días, me atreví a decírselo a la cara.

—Te amo.— Y esperé, expectante, su respuesta, pero bien, jamás llegó. Se limitó, simplemente, a besarme y después abrazarme.

Y así fue siempre, yo le gritaba "Te Amo" y él solo me besaba.

Y me dolía.

Claro que me dolía. Sufría y lloraba, pasábamos tanto juntos, y siempre que me besaba yo lo sentía, sentía que él me quería, entonces ¿por qué estábamos así Siempre lo escuchaba decirme "Te amo", pero siempre eran sueños. Sueños, sueños, sueños.

Mis pensamientos siguieron recorriendo en el tiempo hasta llegar al presente, él jugando con su iPod. Y me enfadé.

¿Por qué él no me amaba?

Llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, habíamos pasado tanto, siempre había estado allí para él, entonces ¿Por qué no?

Lo miré y tomándolo por las mejillas casi le grité.

—¡Te amo!

Y él solo me vio.

—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Y el enfado terminaba, pues mis palabras ya parecían más unas suplicas.

—Te amo— Repetí mientras lo miraba a los ojos y me derrumbaba en sus brazos, le había mirado suplicante, le había insistido, le había rogado, pero nada servia, él simplemente no me amaba. Y me rendí, ya había hecho todo lo que podía, ya nada me serviría.

—Yo también te amo.

Me paralicé, lo había soñado ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?—Pregunté incrédula.

—Te amo.

—No te entiendo.

—Te amo.

—No te escucho bien— Y lo oí reírse por lo que le decía, me levanto el rostro para mirarlo fijamente y me corroboró lo que ya había dicho.

— Te amo.

—¿Enserio?— Yo no lo creía.

—Sí.

Yo no lo creía, había esperado tanto para ello, había rogado tanto por ello. Y allí, en el centro de un salón de clases, con un alboroto propio de alumnos de preparatoria lo soltaba tan simple.

Y él rió. —Ya te lo había dicho, el domingo en tu casa, te lo dije, bueno más bien se me salió— Yo le miré confundida.—En tu casa, en tu habitación... En tu cama.

Y entonces recordé, el domingo mis padres no habían estado y, como siempre que ellos no estaban, Sasuke había llegado. Y sí, recuerdo haber escuchado un "Te amo" justo en el momento clímax de la situación, cuando habíamos tocado el cielo con nuestras manos, cuando él y yo habíamos sido uno, pero también recuerdo que había pensado que aquello era imposible y después de varios segundos de desconcierto había dado por hecho de que eso no era más que un invento de mi mente, otro más de esos maravillosos inventos.

—¿Desde hace mucho?—Pregunté creyéndome sus palabras.

—Desde hace muchísimo.

—Y ¿por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

—Porque quería esperar a la semana entrante...

Lo miré, él me miró. Y yo lo entendí.

La semana entrante se cumplía un año exacto de que Sasuke y yo habíamos comenzado con aquel juego.

—Idiota— Y lo golpee

—¿Por qué me pegas?

—Me has hecho sufrir en vano todo este tiempo. ¡Oh, Sasuke ahora verás!

Se rió a carcajadas mientras todos en el aula nos miraban extrañados, intentaba separarme de él y golpearlo aun más, pero su risa y sus brazos me lo impidieron, bueno más que eso, lo que me lo impidió fueron sus labios en mi oído susurrando un leve "Te amo, por siempre".

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, aclaro que esta pareja no me gusta, pero se me da fácil escribir sobre ellos. Espero les haya gustado y por favor comenten y cuéntenme que tal les pareció. Ahh no piensen que la personalidad de Sasuke cambia, Uds. comprenderán que cuando alguien se enamora se nota bastante y pues, creo también que la comedia no se me da... yaaa dejo de divagar ¬¬ En fin, para quienes leen Never Think, amm.. esta es mi ultima semana de clases, espero me comprendan.

Bueno un abrazo y ósculos pequeños para todos. Hehehe

PD. Amm.. no es última semana de clases, mas bien ultima semana de exámenes ustedes saben CNMSL... bueno EPL.


End file.
